


Objects in Space

by Master_Nimic



Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Nimic/pseuds/Master_Nimic
Summary: Simon began to interrupt but Kaylee places a finger over his lips silencing him. “I hated his hands on me. But the next night I had a dream.”“A dream?” Simon manages dumbfounded from under Kaylee’s finger.“A little more than a dream really,” Kaylee answers. “You see, it was you instead of Jubal."
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Objects in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> The characters, title, and dialog (from the first part) are not my property. They belong to the TV show Firefly and whoever has the rights to it. I make no claim to them. I love Firefly, it’s one of the best shows ever, and I hope my fanfic does it justice.
> 
> ***There is a sexual scene in this fic where a character's identity is questioned/dubious, and thus the scene may be triggering for some. Please see endnote for reveal of character if you want to know beforehand. ***

Objects in Space

* * *

Jubal Early silently creeps through the twisted corridors of Serenity. The droning hum of the engine ricochets around the metal casing of the ship. Jubal nears the door the engine room hearing someone tinkering inside.

Surely it’s Kaylee the ships prairie harpy mechanic. Jubal had been hoping to catch her alone. He’d overheard the brother, Simon, talking to her. She would be an excellent bit of leverage. Jubal had to admit he would quite enjoy using her. She had soft features and big innocent eyes, the perfect victim. Jubal lightly taps his slender silver gun against the bulk head. The sudden noise elicits the exact result he had hoped for. Kaylee calls out confirming it is indeed her tinkering with the engine.

“River?” Kaylee calls nervously. Jubal knows his timing must be perfect. Kaylee ducks behind the engine rummaging through her tool box. When she turns back to the door Jubal’s imposing red body armor and shiny, deadly pistol are in the hatchway. Kaylee jumps backwards dropping the wrench she had chosen as weapon. Jubal takes a step forward as Kaylee visibly shrinks before him.

“I like this ship. Serenity, she’s good looking,” Jubal says with the hint of profoundness. He glances around the cavernous engine room absorbing the mess for its true beauty. Kaylee timidly looks for an escape. Her eyes dart around the room like an animal trapped in a cage. Jubal, the door to that cage stands imposingly in front of her.

“How did you get on?-” Kaylee finally manages to tremble.

“Strains the mind a bit don’t it? You think you’re all alone,” Jubal replies locking eyes with Kaylee. She can’t escape his gaze just standing there with her hands raised slightly. “Maybe I come down the chimney, Kaylee. Bring presents to the good girls and boys. Maybe not though maybe I’ve always been here,” Jubal continues turning away and staring into the abyss.

“What do you want?” Kaylee breaths out with every ounce of bravery she can manage.

Jubal turns towards the engine watching it spin slowly. “That’s her beating heart, isn’t it? Pull off one of thousand parts, she’ll just die. Such a slender thread.” Kaylee follows Jubal’s pondering switching her eyes from him to the engine and back. “You ever been raped?” Jubal asks in the same philosophical monotone as his metaphoric ramblings.

Kaylee’s jaw drops and she forces herself to breath. She takes a deep gulp of air. “The captain is right down that hallway. He…can…hear…you-,” Kaylee replies too petrified to sound convincing.

Jubal turns his dominating eyes back to Kaylee’s cowish browns. “The captain is locked in his quarters. They all are. There’s nobody can help you,” Jubal states as a fact. “Say it.”

“There’s nobody that can help me,” Kaylee repeats defeated. As a tear streaks down her grease blushed cheek.

“I’m gonna tie you up now,” Jubal drones. Kaylee gasps as fear becomes a pressure in her chest driving air from her lungs. “And you know what I’m gonna do then?” Kaylee shakes her head translating the whole motion down her trembling body. “I’m gonna give you a present. Get rid of a problem you’ve got.” Kaylee can barely stand as the adrenaline shakes her and her eyes bulge in terror. “And I won’t touch you in any wrong fashion, nor hurt you at all. Unless you make some kind of ruckus,” Jubal continues calmly. Kaylee’s eyes flash with the slight hint of hope only to have it extinguished. “You throw a monkey wrenching into my dealings in any way…your body is forfeit.” For the first time since his appearance the calm certainty of Jubal’s voice gives way to the hint of sadistic emotion. “Ain’t nothing but a body to me and I can find all unseemly manner of use for it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kaylee resigns no longer fighting the tears streaking her face.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” Jubal commands with finality.

Kaylee can only manage a whimper as she turns around. Jubal gently, methodically grapples Kaylee’s wrists. Kaylee meekly submits letting her arms be pulled behind her back. Jubal deftly holsters his gun and pulls a thin sharp wire from his belt. He slowly wraps Kaylee’s hands in a tight figure eight. The sharp wire cuts into her wrists. As more and more layers are put on the sharp pain turns to persistent grasp.

Jubal’s hands trace the sides of Kaylee’s wide rounded hips cascading down her thighs. With the same slow artistic precision Jubal wraps another strand of wire around Kaylee’s legs just below the knees. He finishes his wrap with a tight knot drawing a squeak from the terrified Kaylee.

Before Jubal rises he gently kiss Kaylee’s hip were her underwear should have been. Kaylee never wore underwear under her heavy coveralls. His lips send a suggestion of moisture through the fabric putting a shiver in Kaylee. His hands trace back up Kaylee’s legs before snaking around her hips. With two fingers on each hand Jubal traces Kaylee’s pelvic bones. He presses lightly into Kaylee’s inner thigh settling on her femoral artery. Her pulse is racing and she is fighting every impulse to squirm away.

“Now tell me Kaylee, where does River sleep?” Jubal finally speaks again. His sudden outburst shakes Kaylee to the bone and her pulse jumps again. Jubal slowly retraces his fingers back up Kaylee’s pelvis and up to her arms. He settles two fingers on her bronchial artery feeling her pulse beat against her trembling skin.

“The…the passenger bunks…aft,” Kaylee whimpers.

Jubal’s hands rise vice gripping Kaylee’s shoulders between his arms. His knee drops hitting Kaylee’s knee pit. With only Jubal’s arms guiding and slowing her Kaylee tumbles to her knees. Jubal then lowers Kaylee’s shoulders dropping her into a fetal position on the ground.

“No monkey wrenches,” Jubal repeats shaking his finger in front of Kaylee’s face. Kaylee nods her head slowly. Before she even realizes it Jubal is gone just as ghostly as he had appeared.

Six months later

Kaylee is sitting in the common area with her legs thrown over Simon’s lap. He had just told an especially ridged joke. Kaylee’s cheeks were pink with blush and lips decorated by crescent moons at her dimples. She shyly gazes into Simon’s eyes as a sly thought crosses into her mind. Kaylee leans forward putting an arm around Simon’s shoulders. Her lips hover over Simon’s ear.

“Remember that bounty hunter. Tried to snatch River,” Kaylee whispers. Simon blinks apprehensively before nodding slightly. He stares at the bulk head recalling the near brush they had with destruction that day. “He tied me up. Said he was gonna rape me if I upset his plans.” Kaylee blushes a little her shyness beaming with lust she could no longer contain.

“Yes I was terrified for you. The only reason I helped him was he said he would hurt you,” Simon says gulping down the shadow of that fear. Kaylee smiles a warm reminder of Simon’s proven love warming her.

“Well…a funny thing happened then,” Kaylee whispers. Simon is a bit taken back but continues to listen locking his eyes with Kaylee’s. “When I was all trussed up. His hand all over me,” Kaylee continues. Simon began to interrupt but Kaylee places a finger over his lips silencing him. “I hated his hands on me. But the next night I had a dream.”

“A dream?” Simon manages dumbfounded from under Kaylee’s finger.

“A little more than a dream really,” Kaylee answers. “You see, it was you instead of Jubal. I..well, I liked it. I liked the clutch of the rope. I liked your hands all over me. I liked being helpless under your gaze.”

“You liked it?” Simon asks in disbelief.

“It confounded me some too. But my nether’s know what they want,” Kaylee continues.

“You want me to rape you,” Simon blurts unconscious of how it would sound. He regrets the outburst immediately casing his head down in shame.

“No, not exactly. I want you to take me,” Kaylee replies pensively. Before Simon can react she lifts her legs off his lap. Kaylee runs her breasts against Simon’s shoulder as she rises. She slowly walks out the hatchway swaying her hips behind her. “I’ll be in the engine room,” Kaylee shouts from the hall.

It had been nearly two hours since Kaylee’s confession in the common room. She had finished tuning the engine in every way she knew how. Serenity was running better than she had in years. Kaylee however was clutched in anticipation. Lust boiling out her as the two hours felt like years. Suddenly a noise came from behind her.

“Don’t turn around,” a metallic gruff voice commands. Kaylee froze, then begins to shiver her anticipations finally overcoming her entire body. Kneeling at the base of the engine she couldn’t see who the voice was coming from. “You’ve been having some very naughty dreams.”

Kaylee casts her head down in mock shame. She loved her dreams, maybe even more than Simon. She had spent dozens of nights with her homemade vibrator clutched to her venus mons quivering in forbidden indulgence.

“Put your hands over your head,” the voice continues. Suddenly Kaylee jumps at a dangerous thought. What if it wasn’t Simon? What if it was another bounty hunter? Or worst Jayne overheard and is teasing her? Kaylee couldn’t tell for certain whose voice it was. Her quivering hands raise above her head. Slowly her palms open to the ceiling. She turns her head slightly trying to see who the stranger was. A swift open hand slaps against Kaylee’s butt cheek halting her peek. The stinging impression of a hand draws a yelp from Kaylee. “I said don’t turn around,” the voice commands again. Kaylee locks her eyes on the bulkhead of the engine room. She didn’t want to be spanked again, at least not so soon.

A hand reaches out its thumb tracing around Kaylee’s palm. The stranger’s thumb gently runs small circles around the lightly callused joints of Kaylee’s palms. Its slow methodical massage eases Kaylee’s heartbeat. Without warning the strangers hands go rigid and strong. The Stranger pulls Kaylee’s hands down roughly pinning her wrists together at the base of her skull. Holding her delicate hands together the stranger swiftly wraps her wrists in thick rough rope.

Next the stranger wraps a few lengths of rope around Kaylee’s biceps pinning her elbows in a crown over her head. The rope settles just below Kaylee’s dimpled chin. Just enough to raise her head and slow her breathing. Kaylee’s heart is pounding again as a sudden realization of helplessness falls over her. Her hands clench and un-clench sending waves through her hair. She wiggles from side to side trying to escape the vice of the rope. Nothing gives and eventually Kaylee resigns herself to helplessness.

Then suddenly finger tips are running down her back. The light delicate touch traces her extended shoulder blades and cascade down her spine. They settle as firm hands around Kaylee’s hips. Then suddenly all tenderness dissolves and Kaylee’s purple flowery shirt is violently pulled upwards. The stranger pins the bottom of her shirt on the tips of her elbows. Kaylee’s vision is cast into purple darkness with her shirt over her head.

The now swift rough hands grab the back of her bra snapping it open. Kaylee’s pointy pale breast spring free. A moment later the straps snap and Kaylee is denied any modesty. The stranger drops the tattered bra to the ground and then strikes with renewed vigor. Hands become a new bra as the stranger cups and squeezes Kaylee’s breasts. Her nipples harden between ravenous fingers. She lets out a staggered squeaked moan as her legs begin to drip.

The hands leave her breast pressing down her stomach. Sneaking bellow the tied hem of her pants they tickle her thin strip of pubic hair. The Stranger deftly unties the arms of her overalls. Without the rough fabric around her waist her pants fall to her knees. Per usual she wasn’t wearing underwear. Her plump ass and neatly trimmed pussy were exposed to cool air. Then the manhandling resumes as the Stranger wraps the arms of the overalls around Kaylee’s fallen pants. He securely ties the thick knot holding her knees together tightly.

Hands firmly lock under Kaylee’s under arms throwing her to her feet. She stands there blushing brightly under her shirt mask. She is completely naked and unable to move or see. Even a slight shift of weight was impossible with her knees tightly bound. Kaylee could feel the stranger’s eyes baring down on her. Their laser sharp piercing could be felt even under her veil.

The stranger grasps her hair swiftly twisting it into a knot in his hand. Another rope falls over her hasty ponytail. It pulls lightly upwards forcing Kaylee to stand on her tip toes or face the painful tug of her hair. An arm wraps around her stomach drawing her backwards. Her weeping sex pouts from between her legs. The hair rope pulls relentless at her scalp her entire upper body supported by her taunt hair.

Almost as if on queue the stranger’s hand slaps harshly against Kaylee’s exposed pale ass. Kaylee had been aching for another hard spanking since the first. Now as her want was realizes she screamed ending in a moan. Another slap then another and another. Kaylee’s ass cheeks burned bright red under the strangers aimed ministrations. Kaylee was almost crying now but none the less driven into a frenzy of lust. She rotated her hips leaning into each strike and then recoiling from the blow.

Kaylee couldn’t take any more she leaned back reaching her ass towards her assailant. Her hair pulled harder and her fists clenched in determination. Finally she felt something behind her. She had aimed her dripping mons perfectly into a massive budge in her attacker’s pants. The spankings abruptly stop and the stranger steps father way. Kaylee wines in frustrating. The sound of pants hitting the deck calm her want. It feels like an eternity before she feels the stranger’s hands once again on her.

Hands grab her nipples out of the darkness and squeeze. Only for a moment but enough to leave Kaylee squealing. They release and fondle her breasts for a moment before they press against her sides. The hands settle on her pelvic bones locking onto her body. Another eon passes for Kaylee anticipating the stranger’s next assault.

Finally it comes, the stranger thrusts forward. Stabbing Kaylee’s lower lips with his hard cock. He delves deep into her pulling her into impalement. Kaylee screams with pleasure. The Stranger loosens his hands running trimmed nails against Kaylee’s sides. His rod maintains its place deep inside her.

“What do you want?” the stranger asks his voice causing Kaylee to jump. The cock deep inside her shifts slightly, its every move drawing new sensations. Kaylee doesn’t say a word she just stands their helpless and filled. “What do you want?” the metallic voice demands again.

“I want to be taken,” Kaylee says finally biting her lip under her shirt.

“Show me,” the stranger states coldly. Kaylee took a long moment to understand what he meant. Then she got it a happy jolt running through her body. Kaylee begins to slowly rock her hips sideways. Then she pushes back and leans forward ridding her hair rope. Her pussy rolls and turns writhing around the stranger’s cock. In only a minute Kaylee bites down hard on her lower as she begins to cum. The noise through the shirt starts as a low laborious whine. It climbs and climbs growing loader until it becomes a hyperventilated chorus of moans.

Kaylee’s knees buckle and she falls against the stranger hips driving him to her core. He doesn’t stop there. Finally he thrusts into her. His violent attack slaps against Kaylee’s ass driving her upward. His hands firmly encase Kaylee’s bouncing breasts. The next thrust lifts Kaylee off her feet. She slowly slides back down his cock locked in ecstasy.

Each thrust shakes Kaylee drawing screams, squeaks, moans, and groans. The stranger’s assault rips another ship shaking orgasm from Kaylee. Her legs no longer hold her. As Kaylee begins to collapse the stranger tucks his arms around her waist holding her up and driving her against him. He finally lets out a long hallowing groan as he presses Kaylee’s spent body against his. The stranger cums filling Kaylee’s dripping cunt.

The stranger gently lowers Kaylee to the deck. In just moments the ropes are unraveled. The stranger removes his medical breathing mask that had been obscuring his voice. The stranger joins Kaylee on the floor pressing his body firmly against hers. He peels away her shirt blindfold. Kaylee doesn’t need to look. Warm breathless exhalations make the hairs on Kaylee’s neck stand on end. Only Simon could take her so completely. Kaylee and Simon drift off to sleep. Their bodies pressed together into one entity reveling in the shadow of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’ve had in my head for a long time. I had initially been inclined to do a secretly consensual none consent scene with Kaylee and Jubal. However I do believe that scene in the episode “Objects in Space” is one of the most realistic depictions of the fear of rape ever to go on screen. I felt like it would be a little too offensive to twist it to my kinky will. That said it was a lot of fun writing that scary scene and adding my own little mark so I left it in.  
> ***Followed by a scene were Kaylee suggests to Simon that she would like him to act out a rape fantasy. But when Simon comes for her she isn't sure it's him (spoiler- it is).***


End file.
